monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoth
Thoth was one of the first founded Astral cities, it was built on the Southwestern corner of the Kojh Peninsula of Estan. It is considered a transastral city as while it has a small terrestial aspect in Kojh, the majority of the city is placed in the Astral storm known as Monad. It is devided into several districts. Districts of Thoth Thoth's astral area is made up of seven districts, most of which are considered innavigable by all but the most skilled and brilliant survival experts due to both the tremendous natural and psychological dangers present there. Thebel District The Northeasternmost District of Thoth and the location of the Astral gate, it is flanked by wilderness on either side and is for all intents and purposes a valley, much like the nearby districts of Arqa (the northern border of Thoth) and Yabbashah (the northwestern border.) Thebel is largely housing districts and suburban neighbourhoods littered with shopping complexes and reacreational area. It plays host most notably to Cathedral a large quality goods center which was looted in the fall of Thoth in about 21 VK. Arqa District Like Thebel, Arqa is a valley opening into the major aspect of the city and like Thebel it is largely residential and houses and high quality communities. It has its own theatre and museum section known as the Arqa's Opus Quarter. Arqa has several high quality hotels as well, some of which still operate though the details of such are a mystery. Yabbashah District Yabbashah District is the final of the northern districts and it is flanked by perenially arctic peaks, as such it is an industrial core and houses several abandonned military facilities as well, Yabbashah is presently considered one of the most dangerous places in Thoth and of particular note is the snowdrifted plain known simply as "The Hill." Tziah District Known sometimes as the west end, Tziah is a commercial area with many skyscrapers, hotels and urban parks. It is also the launching point of the famed Tziah-Harabah train line which unites the city. Tziah's other sites include the famous Gido Park with it's incredible geographic properties and the famed statue "A Contemplation of All Living Things" which shows simply a great sphere suspended in a large stand and marked "2-263" for reasons yet unknown. Admah District The Heart and cultural center of Thoth, known for it's famed Mosiac Hills quarter which plays host to the art galleries, theatres, concert halls and city hall of Thoth. It is currently effected by unprecedented levels of Astral flow which cause reality to be fleeting in this area the unstability has lead to monumental opportunity for those who have successfully gambled with the forces amassed there which allow some otherwise impossible spells to work effortlessly and caused great creatures to emerge and fade from being. Harabah District A Center for commercial affairs on the east side of Thoth, it bears numerous hotels, offices and appartments as well as many renowned restaurants. The Depths District Once a coastal district encompassing the majority of Thoth's south side, much of The Depths District has fallen away into both the Astral Sea and the Great Darkness beyond. It is one of the few Astral regions where one can directly observe the Great Darkness, but such observation is far from safe. The region is plagued by ancient, nameless beasts known to historians and poachers alike as "Abominations" or "Abominations of the Void." History of Thoth Thoth was founded in 440 VK by Kaballah settlers who found it to be an excellent area to practice wizardry and divination. As the city amassed many citizens it grew both culturally and physically. It attracted clergy, artists, businessmen and investors before it's fall in 21 VK which took place through a series of Summoned Colossi ravaging the city before the arrival of the Madmen and the Assynabara Peoples who annexed the remains of the city.